Various approaches have been proposed for searching a database wherein the database includes material in multiple languages. One approach is to translate the entire database into the language in which a search term is entered or the language of the user. However, this could involve a large amount of translation for a sizable database (and multiple translations if the database is used by users in different languages). Further, each process of translating a document has the potential for losing (or distorting) some of the meaning of the original text.
Another approach is to use synonym or keyword dictionary as described in the above mentioned copending application. The system of the copending application includes a synonym or keyword dictionary which is bi-directional and allows for translation of keywords between a first language and other languages. The translated words keywords for the document are stored in an inverted index which is then used for searching, either in a selected language, a second language or in all languages, as determined by the user. This use of multiple searching and a translated synonym dictionary avoids the need for translation of the entire document and avoids the mentioned inaccuracies which may result from translations of the whole database. However, performing and analyzing such a search can take a long period of time which may prevent the user from interactively modifying the search to obtain meaningful results.